For the Love of Jack
by ShortieMcShortstuff
Summary: (Complete with chap.8 revised) Jack can't stop thinking of a girl from the past. Please review...Rated for litttle language and kissy scene
1. A New Aquaintance

For the Love of Jack  
A New Acquaintance  
  
All of her life Gypsy Hawk had been the aid to her father, Captain Spencer Hawk. Gypsy had also been born and brought up on the pirate ship the Blood Ruby. The ship got her name from a small blood ruby that is imbedded in the necklace that now hangs from Gypsy's neck, as it had on her mother's years before. As she reached the age thirteen, her father thought it best she have more authority over the crew. But they didn't like the idea.  
  
"'Tis all right father. The lads don't need a woman guidin' them any way. I'll just go and cook or clean or somethin'. Savvy?" Gypsy said as she tried to convince her father into believing she really didn't mind the crew's decision (though she really did).  
  
One day when Gypsy was 'swabbing' the deck a young man came on board. He looked to be around fifteen, two years older than Gypsy's current age. Plus he had a poet's shirt, britches, and boots that fit his look very well, that was rounded of by his shoulder length, black hair, and his brown eyes.  
"Where is the captain of the ship?" the boy asked a near by pirate.  
"Who want's to know?" the pirate requested.  
"No one who is intending to tell you!" the boy shot back.  
"For someone so young, you happen to have a big mouth. Gypsy come 'ere," the pirate said. As Gypsy came closer, her heart began to beat faster. What does he want me to do now? She thought. She wasn't keen on showing a boy to the captain, whom the boy didn't know, was her father. And she especially wasn't excited about the fact that the boy was very attractive.  
" Why don't you show our young guest to the cap'n." the pirate said. Gypsy stood up strait and said," Only if I know his name,"  
"I will not give my name to a girl!"  
"Oh, you will if you know what's good for you. What's the matter? Can't trust a girl wit' your name, can you?" She shot back.  
" My name is Jack Sparrow," the boy said, reluctantly.  
"See know that wasn't so hard. Fallow me." Gypsy led the boy to the helm, where Captain Hawk was standing and talking to another pirate, whose name was Billy.  
"Look Billy, its Gypsy and who are you?" Cap. Hawk asked in a very sarcastic tone.  
"My name is-"  
"-Jack Sparrow!" Gypsy said with a large bow and a playful grin.  
"That's not how you should be treatin' our guests, Gypsy." Billy said in his low drunken voice. Billy was one to get carried away in his drinking and almost seemed proud of it. Though he sounded drunk most of the time, he only had a drink of rum once a day, (and he only got carried away on special occasions.) "Yeah well he insisted in thinking girls were inferior to him self." Gypsy told them.  
"Well Mr. Sparrow," Cap. Hawk said," when you get a little older, you'll learn that women are very much above us all. 'Tis them who give life- "  
"And pleasure," Billy added. Gypsy frowned at that remark, but Billy just shrugged his shoulders and gave her an 'innocent' look.  
"So boy, what do you want?" Cap. Hawk asked.  
" To see the captain." Jack said.  
"But I am the captain, so what do you want?"  
"To be a member of your crew. My father was a pirate, so before you ask I do have pirate blood."  
"You know how to cook?" Cap. Hawk asked.  
"No" was Jack's response.  
" Well then, you can finish swabbin' the deck and Gypsy, you start dinner!"  
"But Captain I didn't come to be some sort of cabin boy!" Jack protested.  
"Do want to be part of the crew?" Jack nodded," the then you will have to learn to start low and then work you way up like the rest of us did."  
With that Jack started mopping the deck and Gypsy went into the haul of the ship to start cooking, as the ship took off.  
  
A few hours later, after every one had finished eating, Gypsy showed Jack where he was going to sleep.  
"We have to share a room. And I'm sorry that I didn't show you sooner." Gypsy said.  
"That's alright. And I'm sorry that I was such a bastard up there. That captain was just getting' me nervous, even before I met him. I just don't have people skills."  
Gypsy just nodded, "Well goodnigh'.Jack Sparrow." And she lay down on her hammock.  
Jack did the same thing then asked," How well do you know the Capn'?"  
  
" Very well.he's my father."  
  
Well that was my first chapter of my first fanfic. Woohoo for me. YYYYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Ok I'm finished. That was fun. Now for the begging. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS. I NEED THEM. They help me. Give me advice anything. But please restrain, if possible, from being mean. *Puppy dog face* 


	2. The Enemy

Sorry I didn't update. I don't have much time to anymore with school and all. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's your father?" Jack asked surprised.  
"Yes that's what I said." Gypsy replied, then yawned.  
"I'm guessing you want me to shut up and go to sleep," Jack stated.  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty!"  
"Gaaahh!!!!" Jack jumped up and out of his cot, receiving a laugh from the girl above him. As he looked up at her now noticing her appearance. She had a white poet shirt on, one similar to his, and trousers that the ends of snaked into her knee high boots. She wore a faded green sash around her waist and on her head, both contrasted well with her green eyes. And a silver chain that led to a locket that seemed to have a bright ruby embedded into it. Now, as Gypsy found that he was staring at her, she became uneasy (A/U: how original).  
"Jack.get up," Gypsy said, kicking him in the leg, " my father wants to see us."  
"Us?" Jack asked stupidly as he put on his boots. Gypsy rolled her eyes, "Yes, us. Are you hard of hearing or something?"  
"No I just wondered why he wished to see both of us."  
"Dunno but it seems important.Come on." Gypsy said irritated.  
  
"Hullo Capn'!" Gypsy said as the she and Jack entered his cabin.  
"Good mornin', Gypsy." He replied, " Jack, have you ever heard of Captain Marious Moorivay?"  
"Yes Captain, I have. He was the commander of my father's ship and the person who killed him. " Jack replied and Gypsy almost thought she saw tears in his eyes, but he covered them up by pretending he had something in them.  
"Well he has been trying to hunt us down for years. When I heard your name, something in my mind stirred. How old were you when the Massacre happened?" Cap. Hawk asked, looking directly towards Jack. What Massacre? Gypsy thought.  
"I was three. I saw everything." Jack said, his voice breaking.  
"Gypsy, You need to know something. That man, Moorivay, is evil and twisted. He thinks it sport to terrorize and ravish women. He has been following us to not only get to that jewel." Cap. Hawk pointed to the ruby that hung around Gypsy's neck," but he has also come to get you. He was in love with your mother." Gypsy just stood there wide-eyed. All of this was being pressed onto her. Why her? Did this new boy play a part in this? Why was this happening to her now? One day she's just doing her chores, the next she being told a crazed man wants her.  
" But why n-now? W-why are telling me now?" Gypsy stuttered out. Her father examined her; "I'm telling you now because-" he was cut off by the sound of an explosion and the sudden jerk of the ship.  
"Captain, we're being attacked by The Marie Haw-." One of the pirates yelled, but was cut off by gunfire.  
"Moorivay" Cap. Hawk hissed. He, along with the other two, ran onto deck to pistols pointed at their heads. One of the other pirates came and grabbed Gypsy, holding her arms behind her. She tried to kick free but was punched in the gut. " Now gentlemen is that any way to treat a lady," a voice said," My, my, Captain Spencer Hawk, you do have a gorgeous daughter"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hope I can update soon. But I don't, please don't flame me. Hope you like it. 


	3. Tragedy

"You leave my daughter alone." Cap. Hawk said. As a response he was punched. Then he was grabbed by the hair and forced to look up at Moorivay.  
"Are you that stupid? You do know I wouldn't do anything to her that she wouldn't enjoy!" He stated earning laughs from many members of his crew. Gypsy looked around to see where her fellow pirates were. She saw them tied up to the mast with pistols pointed at most of their heads. Two were pointed at Billy's head. Her father and Jack were each held by two men on either side of them. Moorivay turned toward her again.  
" You look just like Marie." He said inching closer.  
"Thank you, but is that any r-reason to hold my crew c-captive?"  
"Don't worry. They'll surely be able to forgive you." He responded then closed the gap between the two and pressed his lips forcefully to Gypsy's. She gave a muffled scream. Why is this happening? Why me? I'm only thirteen! Moorivay tried to intensify the kiss when he was hit on the head with something hard.  
Some how Jack had been able to escape the two men and had come towards Moorivay with a cannon ball.  
"You are a hypocrite! 'Now gentlemen that's no way to treat a lady,' my ass! Come on Gypsy." He said reaching out to help her up. But before she could Jack was grabbed by more men and held back, while Moorivay came up and punched him. He signaled to some other men of his and they came and held Gypsy.  
"That was a foolish thing for you to have done, boy!" he yelled. Then, before anyone could say a word, Moorivay grabbed his pistol and directed it toward Cap. Hawk and shot. He was killed.  
  
Gypsy saw him go down and screamed. She looked up at a smiling Moorivay. She wanted to kill him. When she was let free she charged toward him but was stopped by Jack, who had been let go as well.  
"Gypsy calm down." "Calm down?!?! CALM DOWN ?!?!"She screamed. Both watched as a man carried Captain Hawk's lifeless body to the edge. Gypsy tried to stop that man but again Jack held her back.  
"Let him join the sea, Gypsy. Calm down." He held her close him, rocking back and forth. When Moorivay saw that how this comforted her, he became jealous.  
"Take Miss Hawk here to the brig, along with the rest her her 'crew.' As for this boy, take him to me cabin. I'll teach him a lesson." (A/U: don't any of you get any dirty thoughts)  
The two young people where torn apart and taken to Moorivay's ship The Marie Hawk. In the brig, Gypsy was thrown down and locked up. Moorivay's cabin was just above her and had cracks in floor; so she could see and hear what was going on.  
"You look familiar. Have I killed a relative of yours?" Moorivay asked.  
"My father, Sparrow. Don't you remember? He was the one who spat in your face!" Jack hissed. He received a blow to the stomach in response. Moorivay ordered his men to leave them alone. He took out a whip with three ropes that had smaller leather strips attached to them.  
He brought it down on Jack's back several times before the boy cried out in pain.  
All the while Gypsy could hear and see this and was on the verge of tears. When she looked up she could have almost swore she heard Jack mutter, "This is for you Gypsy"  
  
Later that night, when Moorivay thought Gypsy was asleep, he brought in Jack and laid him down in the cell across the way from Gypsy then left. When she looked at him He had a great big gash right below his hairline and he had a new shirt on, but it was stained with blood.  
Gypsy laid down wondering what they were going to do now.  
"Gypsy?"  
"Yes, Jack?"  
"What are we going to now?" 


	4. Separation

I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. See I knew what I wanted to happen but I couldn't get it down. Oh well Hope you enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I don't know what we're goin' to do next, Jack" Gypsy replied. "Gypsy?" "Yes Jack?" " What was your mother's name?' "Marie" "So would that be the reason for this ship's name" " Yes.sick isn't it?" "Hmm" he replied. As she set her head back Gypsy thought she heard a familiar voice. "-An' really bad eggs, drink up (hic) me 'earties yo ho!" "Billy?" Gypsy asked. He was in the cell next to her. She had forgotten about the rest of the crew  
"Yeah?" he said in a slurred voice. Then he handed her a bottle.  
" No, Billy! I don't want any of your rum." But he would have none of that and he practically shoved it into her face. At fist she just choked on in, then she took the bottle herself and drained it.  
" Hey that was me last bottle of rum!" Billy exclaimed.  
"Sorry, Billy, but you did give me the bottle." Gypsy thought she heard a small moan from the cell across from her.  
" Jack?" she asked, "Are you okay?" In response she saw his head move from side to side, stop, then nod.  
" I'm fine, just slight pain from the blow I was given last night. Tha' 'sall."  
Gypsy didn't know what to believe. The words she had heard last night started to echo in her mind. 'This is for you Gypsy.is for you Gypsy.for you Gypsy.you Gypsy.Gypsy.'  
It was almost too scary for her to think of. This boy she had only met the day before yesterday had been, well, taking her blow.  
  
Later that day Gypsy, Billy, and jack where ordered to be taken on deck. Gypsy had trouble walking because she had been confined to such a small space that she had to have assistance from Moorivay's crew.  
  
As they reached the deck they saw that they were docked at the Pirate village of Tortouga. It was a fairly new town for pirates and had once been home to some up standing people, but not any more.  
" All right boy," Moorivay shouted, "Either you goo now or never see her breathe again." He ordered as he pointed the gun to Gypsy's head. Jack hung his head down and his hair covered his face. 'God he is beautiful, but I don't want him to go!' Gypsy thought, 'there has to be another way'  
" Come on, boy. Don't take forever! It's a simple decision. You stay she dies you leave she lives. Very easy!' Moorivay said then started to laugh. He started to laugh in that evil cackle that sent chills up Gypsy's spine. As she looked up, Jack was walking onto the deck, head bowed, and what Gypsy saw to be tears in his eyes. The she thought, ' He thinks failed me. Not only me but his father.poor Jack Sparrow'  
" Come on, lass. 'Tis not that bad. Moorivay will look after you!" he said then left her on the deck. He had left her to watch the person she now cared for the most to shrink into the distance.  
  
' I love you Jack Sparrow!' 


	5. Remembering

Hey sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not being able to update.  
  
TEN YEARS LATER...  
  
[Jack's P.O.V. (to himself)]  
Here I sit wanting to just die. No ship. No food. No way off this God forsaken spit of land, if you could call it that.  
I still remember her, Gypsy Hawk. Brown hair, emerald eyes, and a spirit of a well-bred pirate. She had only been thirteen. I had only been fifteen. It had only been a few days. Yet now I sit a whole ten years later and I can't get her out of my head. Why would I want to? Jack, ol' boy, what's wrong with you? Why can you remember a girl from your childhood, but not your own mother's name? Why can't you stop thinking of where she might be, where is she at this very moment? It is a sad fate for you lad. Oh well...this rum isn't that bad, reminds me of Billy.  
  
[Gypsy's P.O.V. (to herself)]  
I sit here on the street with men coming by watching and asking-. They're all sick bastards. Sure I'm a woman in a torn dress with make up running down my face, but that doesn't make me a *sigh* never mind. God! If Jack saw me now I'd die. I just want to run into his arms and have him hold me. I miss him so. Did he forget me? Where is he I know we only knew each other for a few days but he was a person who helped me. God, why don't you just kill me now? * sigh * I should probably go clean up. I don't know what will happen next.  
  
Okay so I hope you liked that, it may take some time for me to update again. And I ask that you PLEASE review!!!!!!! Thx -BiLLY mE 


	6. Answers

Oh I am so sorry about not updating for so long. Okay I know it was a year, but I had major writers block...I hope you all can forgive me. I should be completing the story soon.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his ship _The Black Pearl._ It had been a few years since his encounter with the curse. He almost forgot about Barbossa and his crew of ingrates. Yet the more he forgot about the last few days the more he thought of his childhood. Or at least the years following it. HE was so caught up in his thought of a certain pirate lass that he barely heard his first mate Mr. Gibbs offering him rum.

"Jack? Are you all right?"

"What? Hmm? Uhh......yes Mr.Gibbs. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've just noticed that you're a little distracted that's all."

"Nonsense why would you think that?"

Mr.Gibbs sighed and stared to list all of the odd thing that had happened lately, "Well first off I just offered you rum and you didn't even respond. Next you almost steered the ship into rocks twice today and last...your hat is on backwards."

Jack considered what the crew member had stated and then we noticed that his hat was on the wrong way he agreed. 'What is wrong with you ol' boy that has you all in a mess. It's that Gypsy. The girl from your early days,' thought Jack.

"Mr.Gibbs can I please see you in me cabin?"

"Of course, sir."

As they made it down to Captain Sparrow's room, Jack started to tell the tail of him and Gypsy. Though it was short, he packed it with details of his emotions. At the end he turned Mr.Gibbs and said," I can't get her outta me mind. She's made an impression. I've got to find her."

Now when telling the story Jack had only said 'her' and 'she.' Never did he state Gypsy's name. He didn't know why but he hadn't.

"Well what was 'er name?" Mr.Gibbs asked.

"Gypsy...Gypsy Hawk."

"Oh I know her!" Mr. Gibbs sang out happily, making Jack's head snap up.

"How do you know?"

"What the lass wit' brown locks and emerald eyes? Yeah she works in a pub in Tortuga." Mr. Gibbs said.

* * *

Hope you all like it...I ask you to please review...I feel special when you send reviews. 


	7. Meetings

Jack was too shocked by this information. He may have a chance to see the girl he had thought of for years. As the Captain mad his way on to the deck he saw that they were docked in Tortuga. Before he knew what he was doing, Jack flew down the dock toward the city. He just had to find her.

Mr. Gibbs tried to stop the captain but when he saw there was no hope he started to run after him.

"Which one Mr. Gibbs…. Which one?" Jack asked desperately as he looked around at the many pubs in the pirate town. But before his first mate could answer, captain Sparrow strode into a pub. When he came out with the look of a lost child, Mr. Gibbs thought it best to let the man find the pub in his own. Especially since he didn't really remember which pub they were looking for.

At heir thirteenth pub a woman with a disheveled look came up to him, draping her arms around his neck and blocking his view, "Well if it isn't Cap'n Jack Sparrow!"

"I'm not in the mood Mary….or is it Rose?"

He received a hard slap. "Yeah I deserved that," Jack sighed and left the building to continue the search.

At the twenty-seventh pub jack sat down at he bar and decided he was going to give up. This, of course, was very unusual for Jack. Though in his mind he wanted to strangle Mr.Gibbs, he knew it wasn't his fault that Jack was chasing a memory.

"What's your fancy?" The barmaid asked the captain.

"Huh?" Jack was cut off guard and didn't hear what the woman had said.

"What do you want to " he stated plainly.

"You want somethin' strong?" she asked noticing the stressed look on his face.

"Yes""

"Hey, Gypsy!" the woman hollered making Jack's head snap up.

"What!" An irritated woman said from the back.

"Get he good stuff!"

Jack saw the other woman roll her eyes then emerge from the back with a dusty bottle. When he studied closer attention to the woman he saw that she had long brown hair and deep emerald eyes. 'Just like Gypsy'

"Is your name Gypsy Hawk?"

"Who wants to know" She replied as if on instinct.

"Oh I just had heard of you from a friend."

"What's his name?"

"Mr. Gibbs"

"Oh yeah I believe you" She said sarcastically, "Many man are friends of his."

"Well, I wouldn't call them all friends," Mr.Gibbs said as he approached the two.

"Oh Mr.Gibbs I didn't know you were- I mean. Well you know how many men have said they were your friend to-you know" The woman stuttered

"Believe me," Mr.Gibbs said," Jack Sparrow would never use my name for such a purpose."

"Jack Sparrow?! Your name is Jack Sparrow?"


	8. Love

"Yes…I'm Jack Sparrow."

"Oh my…Jack it's me, Gypsy. Gypsy Hawk"

Jack didn't know how to react. He had finally found the girl that had haunted his dreams. But she did not look like a girl anymore, but a beautiful creature. Her hair went past her waist and her emerald eyes shined brighter that ever.

"Uh…you want to go for a walk?" Jack said without anything else in his mind but to get to know her now.

"Sure….Hey Marie I'm leaving for the night!"

"So what happened to you after I left?" Jack asked curiously.

"Oh…um," Gypsy started to say as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear, "He, Moorivay I mean, was a real arse…I mean he, well he tried to get me to…you know sleep with him. It was horrible-he didn't even have the decency to try and be sober. Lucky for me he had a revolver next to his bed… I killed him the same way he killed my father."

She paused then looked straight at Jack.

"I did it for both our fathers."

"Thank you," Jack said quietly.

"You've changed Jack Sparrow, or should I say Captain Jack Sparrow. I've heard of your success. I just never knew it was you…I was too depressed to care. So what did happen to you?"

"Oh I got drunk…got on a ship and worked up to bein' cap'n. Got marooned on the same island twice and had a little argument with me previous crew. Nothing too out of the ordinary." Jack finished off with his trade mark grin that made Gypsy giggle.

"You truly have changed. But I'll never forget when you-," But she was cut off when Jack placed his lips against her own. Both just stood there knowing that was all that needed to be said- or done.

As they broke apart Jack took Gypsy's hand and led her to his ship. When he was on deck he turned to her and looked into her green orbs with his own brown ones.

"Allmythoughtshave been about you and those few days that we knew each other." Jack said as he faced Gypsy.

"I never thought in possible for a few days to truly change every idea and dream I have," replied Gypsy. For a time after they spoke of the fond memories they had from that small time of their childhood.

Later Mr. Gibbs came on board, where he saw the two in conversation. When walking up to them he took notice of what they were talking about.

"-and Billy was always drunk!" Jack proclaimed.

"For the love of Mike, you two knew each other?" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed.

"No Mr.Gibbs, I'd have to say 'For the love of Jack'" Replied Gypsy giggling at her bad joke.

Then Jack looked at Gypsy yet again thinking of all he had been through to find her, knowing that he didn't want to lose her again, "Marry me Gypsy Hawk?"

She sat for a moment thinking it over.Jack's only reply was Gypsy smiling, then placing her arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him once more

Fin

OK I'm finished with the revisions and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review… I will love you forever....platonically.


End file.
